An X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus is an apparatus which irradiates an object with X-rays, detects a dose of X-rays having been transmitted through the object, and thus creates and displays a medical image of the object, and the created medical image is used to diagnose the object. An X-ray tube which is an X-ray source of the X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatus is a device which accelerates electron beams emitted from a cathode with a voltage of a hundred and several tens of kV, and generates X-rays due to bremsstrahlung when the electron beams collide with an anode. Since the electron beams colliding with the anode heat the anode, a rotary anode type X-ray tube in which an anode is rotated in order to distribute heat locations is used for a lot of X-ray diagnostic imaging apparatuses.
In the X-ray tube, an anomaly may occur due to various factors, for example, wearing of a bearing which rotatably supports a rotation axis of the anode, and thus it is desirable to detect this anomaly before occurring. PTL 1 discloses a technique of detecting vibration of an anode and detecting an anomaly state of an X-ray tube on the basis of an AC component with a predetermined bandwidth included in a detection signal.